


[Podfic] Star Wars/Modao Zushi Crossover Meta

by elrohir podfic (elrohir), sobieru



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Hot take: WWX would make a much better Jedi than LWJ, Jedi, M/M, Meta, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: Recording of a fantastic tumblr meta post by @attilarrific and @moonbelowsea exploring how Lan Wangji would be much more likely to become a Sith than Wei Wuxian.@attilariffic: So I was thinking about Star Wars and The Untamed—as you do—and not to be like, “hot take,” but regardless of who went dark side in canon, Wei Wuxian would actually make a much, much better Jedi than Lan Wangji would.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	[Podfic] Star Wars/Modao Zushi Crossover Meta

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star Wars/Modao Zushi Crossover Meta](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/653779) by attilarrific, moonbelowsea. 



  
_cover art by[elrohir](http://aowyn.tumblr.com)_

**Text:** [Star Wars Modao Zushi Crossover Meta](https://moonbelowsea.tumblr.com/post/612514298738114560/attilarrific-moonbelowsea-attilarrific)

 **Authors:** [attilarrific](https://attilarrific.tumblr.com/) [moonbelowsea](https://moonbelowsea.tumblr.com/)

 **Readers:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic) [sobieru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru)

 **Length:** 14:42

 **Downloads: (Dropbox)** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gurs0qse0ds0rvs/%5BPodfic%5D%20Star%20Wars%20Modao%20Zushi%20Crossover%20Meta.mp3?dl=0)

 **Downloads: (Mediafire)** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/cbci64zvb1qjwov/%5BOral_Not%21Fic%5D_Star_Wars_Modao_Zushi_Crossover_Meta.mp3/file)

**Streaming:**  



End file.
